Anonymous Valentine
by teh.stupid.authress.person
Summary: Kagome was never a big fan of Valentines day, However after getting an admirer, and meeting them facetoface, may change her mind. Or it might make the matter a hundred times worse, causing her to be terribly unhappy.
1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous Valentine **

**Okay. So I've been reading Valentines Fics for the past week and...well. I'm inspired.**

**I know V-Day was yesterday but I'm writing a valentines fic today. The WHOLE thing, start to finish not something short or one-shot. I love certain holidays and on those holidays I like to write Fics. So I'm actually starting to SAVE and POST the fics now. So enjoy!**

** Warning: This is AU. I don't own Inuyasha & Co.  
**

**--**

The first bell rang, waking up an extremely tired Kagome Higurashi. Technically the bell wasn't what woke her up. In all truth, it was her best friend's boyfriend picking her up and dragging her to the hallway where her best friend sat, brown eyes filling with tears of laughter. The boy holding her joined in the laughter when Kagome tried to orient herself and fell to the ground. Once she was fully awake, Kagome noticed that the rest of their friend-group was there.

A hand came down to Kagome and she grabbed it, standing up. After she dusted the dirt off of herself, she noticed that it was her friend's older brother. "Oh my god Kagome you went down so hard! Then you were like...uhh?" His golden eyes full of laughter, Inuyasha handed Kagome her books. "Hey, big brother, you can back off of the friend now. It's cool." He added, and the brother muttered a profanity then left.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru." Kagome said quietly. Her face was as red as all of the hearts and roses sticky-taped up to the walls of her school hallway. "And THANKS, Miroku for waking me up so polietly. I really appreciated it. But I'm sure it was just at _Sango's_ suggestion." Kagome was always tense around Valentines Day. Even now, three weeks before, she was starting to become unpleasant. She loved Valentines Day until she was seven, and she asked a boy she liked to be her valentine. He said no and threw mud at her, adding that Valentines Day was stupid. Therefore that was that, and she didn't like the holiday.

Miroku kept laughing, his jet black hair shaking around in front of his violet eyes until his girlfriend elbowed him in the ribs, "Shut up. The freeze is starting." she muttered. "Sorry, Kagome. But Inuyasha couldn't help but suggest it and Miroku thought he was being serious." At that, Kagome smiled and let out a small laugh. She then bid her friends good bye and headed to her locker, shared with Inuyasha and the local dump, to get her purse then jogged to her car. The January air was crisp and cold, but refreshing to Kagome's flushed face. She got into her car and threw her books in the back seat, fishing her keys out of a bag and turning on the engine and waiting for the heat to kick up. During the wait, she noticed a single red rose in the passenger's seat. There was a box next to it, containing a note written in a deep italicized pink.

_My dearest Kagome -  
These are two small tokens of my appreciation of you.  
You see who I am  
Not who I'm not  
Many thousands of hours  
I've hoped and I've thought  
I hope to confess what I feel.  
Don't be concerned. This is real._

Kagome frowned. She was not a very big fan of roses, and the box was a white-gold covered in diamonds, filled with jewelry. It was clearly a very expensive jewelry box, with swarovski crystal gifts inside. They were beautiful, but Kagome needed to give them back to whoever sent them to her. Sango ran to the car next to Kagome's and got in, turning it on in the same process Kagome had. She looked over at Kagome and smiled, then waved. Kagome held up the box and the rose, then set them down and drove off. She knew Sango would need some time to freak out. She would call Kagome within an hour.

--

**First Chapter!  
Woo hoo!  
Okay. I'll do the rest now. **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

** I am REALLY going through with writing this whole thing in one night. And I hope it's good. :D**

**--**

When Kagome opened her front door at seven that night, her best friend screamed and jumped up and down, pulling Kagome into the jumps with her. Kagome smiled and was happy, but not as much as her friend. "Kagome! YOU HAVE AN ADMIRER!! WHO IS IT?!"

Hearing the question, Kagome finally was struck by the truth that she had an admirer -- someone who cared for her SO much that they would buy her gifts and write a love note. Kagome was happy, truly happy, and she jumped up and down screaming on her front porch. "I have no idea! But I have an admirer!" She screamed each word, then slammed her front door -- so that it would stay closed; the door was tricky -- and ran with Sango to an old swing set in her back yard.

When Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were young, Inuyasha had gotten Kagome a swing set for her birthday. Mainly because his family wouldn't let him put one up on their estate, but also because Kagome had always wanted one. He dragged his older brother to Kagome's house the morning after her birthday during the middle of July, and forced him to help put it up. It took five hours, but by eight o' clock that night all of the children were relaxing on the prize they had built. There were two large swings that could hold all five of them sitting on either side of two one-person swings which could have still held three of them anyways.

The swing set was like a symbol of their friendship; Kagome and Sango always sat on it, even in cold weather. Kagome and Sango sat on the swing, discussing the gift. They thought about every guy that Kagome came in contact with daily, and the list came down to about five people:

Inuyasha -- It was known to all of the friends, except Kagome until Sango brought it up, that he used to be in love with her. Inuyasha just didn't know that everyone else knew.

Koga -- He was in Kagome's calc. class and had been trying to convince her to go out with him for the past year.

Hojo -- Kagome prayed that it wasn't him, but he seemed to like Kagome pretty well. The boy was a little bit wierd, but nice.

Sesshomaru -- Sango threw it out as a joke, and they decided to keep it on the list as a joke that Inuyasha AND his brother would possibly have feelings for the same girl.

Naraku -- A guy that had been practically in love with Kagome's sister, Kikyo, when they date for several years but was starting to hang around Kagome a little.

--

The next day at lunch, several other guys were being more friendly than usual to Kagome. Ones that were friends with Kagome -- sort of -- were making small gestures that might have suggested that they liked her. Whenever a guy acted like he liked Kagome as more an a friend, but she didn't like him back, it frightened her severely. Sango had written down their list, and all throughout lunch she was adding and taking off peoples' names. After school Kagome and her friends all had after school activities. They carefully planned so that they would all get finished at the same time then meet up at Inuyasha's house for food at five thirty. Inuyasha and Miroku played Soccer -- it was indoor for the time being after the freshman decided they should throw a party on the field and completely trash it. Sango helped the coaches on wrestling, while Kagome had volley ball practice with her older sister Kikyo.

Kagome had always been slightly jealous of her sister. Being one year older than Kagome, she seemed perfect. In a year and a half she had dated nearly every guy in her extremely vast group of friends. She had perfect clothes, everyone liked her, and she always seemed smarter, stronger, and more beautiful than Kagome. It was Kagome's secret that she never planned on telling anyone. She always felt shadowed by her sister, even when more people preferred her. They looked very similar, but Kagome always felt ugly and like 'the other' sister. Despite feeling lesser, Kagome and her sister were very close. They loved eachother and were together a lot.

They dressed out together then went into the upper gym and stretched. They were starting on drills before Inuyashaand Miroku ran through the gym with a soccer ball, screaming and trying to get it from eachother. Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru ran in behind them and dribbled the ball away, glancing at Kagome for a second before kicking the ball as hard as he could into the first lower gym and running after it. Kikyo looked at Kagome and they both laughed then went back to drills. The other girls were laughing as well for a few minutes until the older Higurashi sister made them get back to work.

Their volleyball coach trusted Kikyo and loved Soap Operas, so every day she would sit on the bleachers with a mini television set and watch her shows until the end of practice and Kikyo would order everyone around. By the end of practice all the girls were sweaty and tired, the only one running to the showers was Kagome. She had six minutes to shower, change, and get to Inuyasha's house. But she still managed.

--

When Kagome walked trough the estate's front doors she heard Miroku and Inuyasha screaming with laughter, so Kagome walked curiously through several hallways and a set of stairs so that she could get to their kitchen. From what Kagome could tell, they were attempting to make a pizza. Miroku was wearing an apron and all three of them were covered with flour. She took one look at them and joined in. They noticed her, and Inuyasha decided to aim and one, two, three...smack! Kagome's face was covered in florr and she was serious for a second, until everyone started laughing again. Kagome ran around the counter to the large box containing flour, and threw some at Inuyasha. It splattered on Inuyasha and hit Miroku as well. "FOOD FIGHT!" Sango screamed, then picked up a handfull of cheese and threw it at Miroku. It hit him in the neck and fell down into his shirt. The fight went on until Inuyasha was throwing tomato paste at Sango, who was near the door, and she ducked letting the sauce hit the person behind her -- Sesshomaru.

--

**I thought that would be a hilarious chapter ending, don't you agree?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. So the chapters are kinda short. Oops?**

**--**

The thing about Inuyasha's brother was that he was stoic. And when he wasn't stoic, he was scary. He liked his brother's friends, but hated his brother. So when he got hit by the tomato paste, he blew the fuck up.

"Inuyasha," he started calmly, "What is in my face?"

Inuyasha used to be terrified of his brother when he was ten because at ten Sesshomaru had started to get demonic powers. But now that Inuyasha was sixteen he wasn't as afraid. "Well...It's tomato paste, of course."

"I see." Sesshomaru walked over to the sink and grabbed a paper towel, wiping off his face. He then turned to his brother and punched him in the stomach then walked out of the kitchen. At that point, Inuyasha started running after him and the rest of the group started cleaning up. Kagome finally broke the silence by laughing.

"Do you think we should order a pizza for delivery?" Sango asked, "To try and make up to Sesshomaru? I don't like him when he's angry."

Kagome nodded, "You guys were going to order anyways. And he's not _that_ bad. I don't think so, anyways."

Miroku barked a laugh, "Careful now. You're starting to sound like his fanclub," Miroku warned. He put his towel on his head like a scarf and sang in falsetto, "Sesshomaru isn't scary or mean. He's just misunderstood and lonely. You'll see!" The kitchen erupted with laughter until Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came back through, Sesshomaru grabbing a cream pie from the fridge and forcing it into Inuyasha's face, then kicking his feet out from under him and leaving.

Later when Kagome was walking towards the gate where her car was Sesshomaru caught up to her and said something shocking, "I'm sorry if I ruined you guys's night. It was immature of me to cream pie my brother."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "It's fine Sesshomaru. I think that it made the evening even better. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about it. I'm sure that would be bad."

--

When Kagome got home she noticed something on the swing in her yard. She jogged over to it and picked up a pizza box. Inside the pizza box was a pepperoni pizza and a cream pie. She wasn't sure if she had been beaten home because she had stopped for gas, or if it had been sitting there all night. It was fairly warm still, so Kagome figured it was the previous. She took the box inside her home and watched TV, feasting on her treat.

--

**Okay, so I SAID that I was going to do it all tonight, but what I meant is that I would produce three very short chapters and do the rest later.**

**You know how easily those can get confused!**

**Next chapters WILL Be longer. And better. Please enjoy for now?**

**This story is making me hungry!**


End file.
